Molly and Arthur 100 Prompts
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Just what the title says, its for a challenge...any ideas feel free to leave em! after every chapter I'll tell you what the next prompt is and feel free to leave suggestions! any they are all molly and arthur! enjoy and please read and review? God bless!
1. Laughed

a\n: for another challenge, though these will be longer. Its 100 prompts for a character or characters, i chose molly and arthur for all 100 prompts. A lot of other challenges will be posted soon, I am going to be in debt with my challenges plus my 7 stories, but i promise I'll manage!!!!

God bless

**PROMPT: Time someone LAUGHED. #1**

Molly Weasley sighed, she was heavily pregnant with her third son. She was feeling very under the weather these past few days, and it wasn't getting better. She heard the front door slam and sighed; Arthur was home. Though, he was most liekly tired, most likely drawn, most likely exhausted. Molly prepared herself for a quick kiss then him falling asleep, but when he wlaked in, he was covered instead, head to toe in dirt and his newly bought robes were smeared and torn. She stared at him, not knowing how to start screaming, but then he smiled wanly.

"I was attacked by the boys, MollyWobbles...I wanted to say hi, but,....I promised them I'd play."

Molly laughed. He came to kiss her and placed his hand firmly on her stomach. The baby kicked and Arthur smiled. He pulled his hand away as though he had been hurt and then, they both laughed.

a\n: hope you enjoy please review! also!!!! this is the next prompt::::::CRIED, so...anyone have any ideas...I think I got a honkering what I'm gonna do, but i'd like to see you guys' take. PS: ALL OF THESE PROMPTS PERTAIN TO MOLLY AND ARTHUR, ANY TIME, ANY EXPIRIENCE, EVEN AU. thanks!!!


	2. Cried

a\n: none of this is mine, all J.K's, and the PROMPT is:::: CRIED. review, enjoy, God bless~ ;)

Arthur Weasley didn't usually cry...He couldn't recall many expiriences in his life which caused him to do so....expect 7 particular times. The only times he significantly remembered crying, was when his children were born...each one of them has their own bought of tears shed by their father when he first saw their faces, and heard their first cries. Molly qould always laugh, telling him men cried, when he would fight and say, "never." But when Bill was born, Molly made sure to catch his tears as they began to flow and mencingly she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Not a real man now, eh?" He smiled and shook his head, tears framing his once young face.

"No....no, Mollywobbles....i was wrong. I....i think i'm entitled to cry for this." Molly smiled and nodded.

"I love you Arthur....."

"I love you too, Molly." he replied.....crying.


	3. Dreamed

a\n: God bless you all and enjoy reading....anyone have ideas or questions? leave anything in that little box called "REview" its an amazing little mechanism.....~Felicia

next prompt is "dreamed." This is a time Molly dreamed.

Arthur was on guard duty.....he was away from their bed and Molly...not in his arms. They hated being apart and Molly never kne whow to cope with it. She sayed downstairs for the Order meeting, just to keep herself a little busy, then when she was done cleaning fron supper, she went upstairs. Crawling into her bed that her and Arhtur shared, she whispered a prayer of thanks and a prayer for ehr husband to come home safe in 7 hours...and as she fell asleep, she dremt of being held in Arthur's warm, strong, loving arms.


	4. Kissed

a\n: enjoy, please read AND review. Ideas are LOVED! enjoyyyy.....God bless ~felicia

PROMPT: kissed.

I own........*drumroll*...... nothing. ;)

Molly felt horrible....she just had her and Arthur's seventh child...and how, she wondered, when she was sweaty, and felt so huge, so horrid, how he could still love her? He always assured her...he loved her...and only her, but it was hard to believe when you didn;t love yourself. She missed being seventeen and twenty, and living in their Burrow...just her and Arthur...doing whatever they pleased whenever they pleased....but tose days had been long gone...and now she was a mother of seven...and a wife...a wife she thought Arthur shouldn't want...she didn't deserve him...he deserved someone who hadn't brought him so much baggage...someone who didn;t carry so much baggae herself....and Arthur knew...Arthur knew she tried him...taunting him to say he didn't want or...love her, anymore...Arthur knew she took every hig with open arms, hoping it was sincere, and that she felt every kiss with pure untrustworthiness.....she didn;t believe his kissed anymore...always wondering if they were true or just a front for the kids...she hadn;t felt beautiful in a long time...she hadn;t felt happy...or content...she was always trying to make things better...to look better, and Arthur knew there was only one wya to fix it.

That night, in the hopsital, after the nurse tool Ginny out to sleep in her cot, giving Mummy and Daddy some freetime, Arthur walked over to his wife.....Her eyes apprehensive at what he would say......her hair matted and straggly from labor.....her smile wan and barely there...her figure, taking just a tad more of the sheets then it had when they had just been married. He sat on the side of the bed with her, and as he grabbed her hand, he looked deep into her eyes, and smiled . He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her wonder...and with that he tilted his head, showing her love, and bit her bottom lip, showing her his want, grabbing her arm I.V. and all in a loving grasp, and backing away with panting, he showed her it's truth. He loved her....and she knew that.


End file.
